Sweet Nothings
by Aluminesa
Summary: Pink lollipops. Blue bubblegum. Mint Chocolate. Who knew simple sweets could cause such big trouble? Short n' sweet. Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

_**Pink Lemonade**_

"Why do you always have to read when your here?"

Blossom rolled her eyes, turning another page of Moby Dick. Between her lips she held the stick of a pink lollipop. They were in an abandoned theater their group had found on the edge of town about a month ago. Each of the teens had agreed to share the space.

Blossom was currently perched on the edge of the small stage Brick had taken over for his "rehearsals". It was kind of a joke to her really. As much as she'd grown to like the guy (they and their siblings had absolutely _**hated**_ each other as children) and as talented and smart as she knew he was, everyone and their sister knew Brick Mojo was way too fuckin' lazy to get anything done, much less all the work it took to get a gig.

A small thud came from behind her as Brick put down his guitar. Blossom rolled the sweet candy along her tongue, her eyes never leaving the pages in front of her. Long, calloused fingers appeared at the top of the page she was reading, snatching away the book.

"Give it back!" she growled, pawing for the novel held just above her head. Brick snickered, but quickly moved away as she got up and angrily stomped after him. "I have a test on that in half an hour!"

"Oh please. Knowing you, you've probably already read it like 10 times." Brick had run backstage to the lounge area. He now stood on the couch, cackling as Blossom jumped for the book he was holding just out of her reach. He immediately stopped when he felt her punch him violently in the gut.

"Jesus, woman!" he wheezed, dropping the book to the floor. Blossom snatched it up, muttering something along the lines of _"5 times, asshole". _She popped the lollipop back into her mouth.

Brick dropped down to the couch, holding his stomach and groaning.

"Don't be such a baby; I didn't even hit you that hard." Blossom said, sitting on his outstretched legs.

"Tell that to my organs, bitch!" he moaned. Blossom ignored him, opening her book across her lap.

They sat in silence for a while. Brick eventually stopped moaning, his attention averting to the girl currently seated on his knees. She'd grown up a lot since their childhood days. Gone were the giant red bows and hair clips. She mostly wore her hair in top-knots these days, claiming she couldn't think with all that hair in her face. Her face had thinned out, sheading the chubby cheeks he'd loved to pinch and pull as a child.

She was still a bookworm, but she'd lost a little of the know-it-all attitude that had earned her so many noogies and Indian burns from Little-Brick.

'_Speaking of "Little Brick"'_ he thought, eyes locked on her mouth. It bothered him a little (a lot) when he thought about just how... _distracted_ he had become in the recent weeks, staring at that mouth.

He realized she was staring at him with a disgusted look on her face. Her lips were puckered and he could see a small portion of the bright pink candy. "_Little Brick?_"

Brick's face burned, realizing he'd been speaking aloud. He quickly diverted his gaze, reaching out to the side of the couch where her backpack sat. He zipped it open and started rummaging around.

"Hey!" Blossom cried.

Brick pulled out a small pink pouch (seriously, was everything she owned pink?). He ignored her as she started slamming the cover of her school book against his shoulder and opened it. He laughed, pulling out a handful of magenta colored suckers.

"You're so freakin' weird, Blossy. Seriously, do these have cocaine in them or something?"

Book forgotten, Blossom crawled up to his abdomen (making sure to push her hands extra hard into his still sore stomach). She placed her knees on either of his sides and reached out to grab the pouch, only for Brick to stretch his much longer arm away from her.

Blossom stared down at him with a scowl. "Why do you have to be such a child, dammit?!"

He smirked, moving his free hand to steal the lollipop from her moth and place it on his outstretched tongue. Blossom's eyes widened a little when she noticed the silver stud embedded in the wiggling red appendage. _'That's new.' _

Unbeknownst to her friend, Blossom had become a bit distracted herself. More than once she'd found her eyes wandering to his red lips. The color of his mouth fascinated her a little; it was caught somewhere between a bright crimson and a light cherry. The overall effect of his red, soft looking mouth was bizarrely attractive to her.

'_To think, this is the guy I used to throw books at and give purple nurples to.'_

"Those fuckin' hurt, you know. And you still throw books at me."

Blossom blinked. She looked down at the boy beneath her and bit her lip, shooing away the weird fantasies from her mind.

Brick's breath was trapped in his throat. His gaze was transfixed at the sight of teeth gnawing on those soft, pink lips. Blossom blinked again when her counterpart started sitting up, causing her to slide down to his lap.

"What are you-"

"Shut up." he said, his voice low. Brick dropped the pouch onto the floor and took the sucker out of his mouth. His hand moved to the nape of her neck and, ever so slowly, he leaned in and-

"_**YOU ARE OUT OF MY LEAGUE! GOT MY HEARTBEAT RACING! IF I DIE DON'T WAKE ME, CAUSE YOU ARE MORE THAN JUST A DREAM!"**_

Blossom screamed, grabbing her cellphone from the pocket of her jeans. "I'm late! Oh God, oh god, oh god, I gotta go!"

She jumped up, quickly grabbing her things as she made a mad dash back out to the stage. She stopped for a minute, looking back to Brick, who hadn't moved. Blossom's mouth flapped open as she tried to think of something to say, but her phone beeped again, signaling a call. She turned away from him and continued out, reassuring her rather loud sister (_"You're freaking never late, did you get in a car accident or something_?!") she was in fact safe and on her way.

"I just got a little… distracted…" Blossom had already made her way past the stage and the seating area.

She looked back again, hand on the door. Brick had come out and was sitting on his stool in front of the microphone, fiddling at the strings of his red guitar. He looked up and for a moment their gazes met, pink on red. Blossom sighed and ran out the door to her car.

Brick stared at the door for a long time. After awhile, he picked up his guitar and started strumming. A familiar melody filled the theater.

_"Yeah, you are more than just a dream.."_

* * *

**song: "Out of My League" by Fitz and the Tantrums**

**Plz review! (It makes me write faster)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Blueberry Razzle_**

It was late evening and the sun was mere moments from setting. Atop a grassy hill sat two blondes, one boy and one girl, sitting side-by-side.

The girl, dressed in a long, flowing white skirt and holding her sandals in one hand, was peering below at the glittering lights of the carnival. Her butterscotch hair was curled in ringlets and fixed in a hurried half-up, half-down style.

The boy, wearing dark jeans and varsity jacket, his shaggy dirty blonde hair tied in a small ponytail, sat facing south from her. Neither of them seemed to notice the looks they stole at one another when the other's back was turned.

The girl's hand would wander every few minutes to her hair, fingers brushing over the flower comb that had been carefully fixed there. She gently fingered the delicate white petals of each small chrysanthemum in the center.

"You really like it?"

Bubbles turned her head to her counterpart, cheeks coloring. She smiled at the boy, who was trying not to fidget under her attention. "I love it so much, Boomer. Thank you for winning it for me!"

Boomer shyly nodded, rubbing his hands together. A slight chill had risen in the evening air.

"Do you want to go back? The others might be wondering where we are."

Bubbles shook her head. "Not yet." With a small sigh, she let herself sway in reverse. Her back hit the soft grass.

Boomer scooted forward from his spot a little and laid down. Their heads were opposite one another and her hair was tickling his ear.

"It's been awhile since we've been alone." He whispered, his eyes locked on the twinkling stars above.

Bubbles, who had closed her eyes once she'd laid down, quickly opened them and turned her head to his. They were so close he could almost feel her eyelashes fluttering against his cheek. Boomer winced, moving over an inch. He hoped desperately that the dark would hide his burning blush.

"What do you mean?"

"W-well, I just… I don't know... we're always with the group. We…we never really get time to…to… I don't know!" Boomer turned on his side, cursing inside his head. He'd known this girl all his life and here his was, finally at the moment he'd been planning all week, and he was acting like a scared little kid!

Bubbles giggled. With little effort she turned him back over and raised her head above his. She cupped her hands against his face and nipped at his nose playfully. "My boyfriend is the cutest!" she cooed.

Boomer rolled his eyes. "And my girlfriend is a handful." He moved to sit up, silencing her offended guffaws with a gentle brush of his lip against hers. He started to pull away, but she followed him, tugging on his open jacket until he moved his head forward again. His lips lingered sweetly against hers.

After few more kisses, Boomer pulled away and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small blue bottle and handed it to her with a shy grin.

Bubbles eyes widened. A slow smile etched across her face as memories flashed behind her eyes…

* * *

_5 year old Bubbles sat in her backyard swing, crying softly. _

_A little ways away, one of the loose planks of the yard's white picket fence slid ajar. A small, messy head of yellow hair poked through the opening._

"_Bubbah?"_

_Bubbles looked up, hurriedly brushing away her gushing tears. "Go away! I hate you!"_

_Boomer frowned, thoroughly confused. He'd been in his backyard looking for his brothers when he'd heard her sobbing. Curious, he slowly walked towards her, his eyes scanning the yard for the other two girls. Where on earth were they? _

_Something hit his chest. He stopped walking and looked down to the ground where a pair of thick-framed glasses lay. He picked them up and examined them for a moment, taking in the twisted leg and cracked lens._

_He lifted his head to see Bubbles, who was now crying even harder, her hands covering her face. "Y-you b-boys are e-e-evil! B-big, evil m-meanies!" _

_Boomer pondered her words for a moment before padding over to her. He sat in the swing next to her, still holding the glasses. He stayed quiet, waiting until she would blubber out the story._

_Eventually, her sobs became quieter. She whipped her face and held the ropes of the swing, refusing to look at him. She finally spoke, her voice quivering and barely above a whisper._

"_B-brick and Butch said my glasses made m-m-me look even dumber than usual. Buttercup yelled and called them…a bad word." _

_Bubbles cringed a little when she relayed the word. Boomer had to lean in close to her to hear, she was so quite in saying it as if afraid of getting caught. He bit back a grin, wanting badly to tease her for being such a goody-two-shoes but holding back so he could hear the rest._

"_Brick grabbed my glasses a-and tried to snap them. Blossom ran over and did that thingy she does when she grabs his ears and digs her nails in and yanks them, and she called him an in…ignore-morous…amus? Something like that. He threw my glasses to Butch and Butch stomped on them and…and...and he said I was an ugly cow!"_

_Boomer winced as she let out a loud sob on the end of her sentence. Not really sure what to do- he really only interacted with his brothers and crying was too sissy and girly for boys to do- he awkwardly patted her back. She began to hiccup and covered her mouth, trying to muffle her cries. _

_An idea suddenly occurred to him. He reached his hand into his denim jean pocket and pulled out a small, blue plastic bottle._

_Bubbles looked over to him as he grunted, trying to unscrew the cap. With a small fight, it came off, revealing itself as a bubble wand. _

"_Put your tongue out!" he said, dipping the wand into the bottle with an excited smile._

_Bubbles cringed a little in her seat, her little fists curling around ropes. Boomer's smile only grew and after a few seconds, she hesitantly poked her tongue out. Boomer lifted the dripping wand and blew. A small, dark azure bubble was formed and floated over to her. She squeaked when it landed on her tongue, quickly drawing it back into her mouth, her eyes screwed shut. _

_Slowly, her crystal blue orbs opened widely, glittering in amazement. "Blueberry…"_

* * *

Bubbles threw her arms around his broad shoulders, crushing her lips against his. Boomer flailed about for a moment before regaining his balance and placing a hand at her waist. He had just started to kiss back when she pulled away. "I thought they were discontinued or some junk! We looked everywhere!"

Boomer grinned, scratching the back of his neck. "I found them online. This guy in Japan was selling them by the case."

"How much?" Bubbles asked, taking the bottle from his hand. She quickly unscrewed the cap and dipped the wand.

Boomer muttered something under his breath, looking away. Bubbles stopped playing with the wand and leaned over towards him, asking him to speak up. Boomer muttered again, even quieter this time, hoping she wouldn't hear.

She did.

"_$50?!"_

Boomer smiled weakly."I love you?"

_Beep, beep_

Bubbles narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, but reached for her bag. Boomer's cell was going off. Her eyes quickly scanned the message, widening an inch bigger with every word she read. "Oh my God."

"What's wrong?" Boomer moved back as Bubbles jumped up, grabbing her bag and the large stuffed bear he'd won her at one of the shooting-game stands. She threw the phone at him, grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, dragging him down the hill behind her.

"Call your brothers. We've got trouble."

* * *

When they got there a small crowd had already formed. They pushed through in an almost vicious manner, desperate to find their siblings and friends.

Buttercup stood, bruised and breathing heavily in the center of the ruckus. She stood above the crumpled bodies of two large guys (Boomer recognized them as the linebackers on the school's football team), clad in the street hockey gear (knee-pads, skates and a blood-smeared hockey stick) she'd worn to the fair, along with jean shorts and a plaid shirt. She growled out many an obscenity as the fallen boy's friends started advancing.

Blossom was leaning heavily against the counter of the stand she'd been working at, holding her jaw. Her hair, which Bubbles had only hours ago fixed into a long braid for her, looked like someone had been tugging at it hard. The cute little candy-striper dress she'd been assigned to wear was covered in dirt and had a sleeve nearly torn off. Blood trickled out of the side of her mouth and she was clutching one of the heavy water pistols from her booth.

One of the jocks had snuck into Buttercup's blind spot and grabbed Blossom's arm. She screamed, dropping the pistol and kicking out at him as he lifted her off the ground.

Bubbles and Boomer stalked forward, ready to defend the girls (or in the case of Bubbles, who was shaking in anger, bash a few heads in) when they heard the loud shriek of car tires.

"_Move out the fucking way, assholes!"_

Screams erupted as the crowd quickly parted. A dark green Scion tore down the street and screeched to a circling halt inside the circle the crowd had been forming, nearly running over the football team. Butch tumbled out of the passenger side, screaming how he was _never fucking ever_ letting Brick drive again.

Brick kicked open the driver side door, holding Boomer's metal baseball bat. He stomped over to where Blossom was, pointing the bat at her captor. "Put her down, you piece of shit, or I swear to God I'll smash your fucking face in until its sticking out the other side of your skull!" he snarled.

The jock backed away, swinging a very still Blossom beside him. "You….you're that freak who went psycho at last year's homecoming game! You put half the team in the hospital when Braden tried to shake up…." The boy slowly looked over at the girl he was still holding.

Brick smiled crazily, dragging the bat at his side as he stalked closer towards his new victim. In the background, Buttercup was cheering, singing "Hey batter, batter; swing batter, batter!", while Butch tried to carry/drag her to the car.

Bubbles and Boomer ran to the furious ginger, calling for him to stop.

"You'll get sent to jail this time-!"

"That's a brand new bat, dammit-! "

Blossom raised her head weakly, and Brick halted when their eyes connected.

She coughed blood, making him grip the bat tighter.

"Kick his ass!" she croaked.

The jock dropped her, running from the hysterically laughing mad man chasing him as if his life depended on it (which it probably did).

Bubbles and Boomer rushed over to her. Boomer lifted her tiny frame, while Bubbles bounced around her worriedly.

Blossom chuckled softly,the sounds of Brick's blood-hungry laughs still echoing through the air.

"Let's go home, you guys."

* * *

**Let's just all assume Brick got away before the cops came, cuz yeah. Also, sorry for the extra Red (but not really, bc it's my favorite, so get used to it). I kinda loved writing this...**

**Note: In case you didn't catch it, Boomer's on the baseball team. I wanted to reference his power in the show where he forms his blue energy into a baseball bat to deflect Bubbles's energy balls.**

**Also, I'm not even sure if I'll ever actually mention this in the story but Boomer's the only one of the Ruffs still in school. He was supposed to graduate with his brothers a year before but got held back.**

**ALSO, in the flashback, the girls weren't there bc they went to go kick the shit out of Brick and Butch (or possibly tattle...nah)**

**Songs that inspired this: "Poison & Wine" by The Civil Wars for the ending part, "Signs" by Bloc Party for everything else. Both should be heard, they're wonderful.**

**Hope you liked it, and remember: reviews make me go faster!**


End file.
